Hanasaki Mizuki
is a minor character in Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, and also Hanasaki Tsubomi's mother. Like her daughter, Mizuki wears glasses. Together with her husband Hanasaki Youichi, she works in their own flower shop after realizing that they caused Tsubomi's loneliness when they were constantly working their previous job. Bio Appearance Mizuki has short red burgundy hair and red eyes worn with small glasses. She wore a pale yellow top with white denim pants and pale brown flats. Personality She is gentle and motherly, and appears easy to befriend. But she can be scary whenever she catches Tsubomi acting strangely or doing something wrong. History Family Mizuki worked with the Red Florian company, a flower company that specialized in decorating flowers for celebrities. When she was visiting a garden looking for flowers for Red Florian, she stumbled into Hanasaki Youichi, who was doing research on the flowers. Tsubomi claims in the present that, when they saw each other in the eyes, it was love at first sight. Not long after they became a couple and later married, and eventually Mizuki gave birth to Tsubomi. Despite their marriage, Mizuki and Youichi kept their separate jobs, both very important, and most of the time had to leave Tsubomi to Kaoruko. Unknown to her and her husband, though, while Tsubomi always said goodbye to them with a smile, she eventually became lonely and, presumed to be within the same year as the season's start, witnessed Tsubomi cry out of sadness when Mizuki came back to retrieve a notebook she forgot. When they approached her, Tsubomi clung into Mizuki's lap and confessed her loneliness. Mizuki and Youichi realized that their work could split their family, and made the decision of quitting their respective work move to Kaoruko's town Kibougahana and start their own flower shop there. Living in Kibougahana Mizuki and her family continues to like a normal life in their new town, though Mizuki and her husband have no idea that their daughter is Pretty Cure, and that Kaoruko used to be, as well. One day, they get a visit from Youichi's former student, who wants Youichi to join the company he works in. Tsubomi, overhearing this, asks her father when eating dinner if he accepted. Mizuki and Youichi, both knowing that Tsubomi still has dark memories from their previous jobs, assures her that he declined the job, as they both love working in their shop. Mizuki later busts Tsubomi and Erika spying on Youichi and his student talking about their feelings for their jobs, but lets them get away with it. Relationships Hanasaki Tsubomi: Mizuki and Tsubomi have a well relationship between a mother and daughter. Mizuki loves Tsubomi very much, and originally worked hard in Red Florian, leaving her alone at home, so that she could be happy. When she realized that her work only saddened her daughter, Mizuki, along with Youichi, quit their job to be with her. Kurumi Erika: When Erika meets Mizuki for the first time, she already knows about her since she talked with Erika's mother before school ended. While they don't talk much after that, Mizuki calls her "Erika-chan", and seems to have no protest with Erika calling her . Hanasaki Youichi: When Mizuki met Youichi, it was love at first sight, and although they used to work separately, they have yet to reveal any kind of fight or arguments between each other, and are now working peacefully together in their shop. Kurumi Sakura: After talking to her when they moved to Kibougahana, it seems like Mizuki and Sakura have become good friends. Etymology : translates to flower, in reference to her love of flowers and her flower-based powers as Cure Blossom. comes from the verb , meaning to bloom. Together, its meaning is roughly blooming flower. Because Kaoruko, Tsubomi's grandmother, also goes by Hanasaki, it is possible that it is not her birth name, and that she adopted the name when she married Youichi. : Because her name is written in hiragana, it can bear various meanings. Gallery Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Category:Minor characters